


Something Real

by Kaioken95



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Double Life, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gun Violence, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Joker is DEAD, M/M, Male Antagonist, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Joker - Freeform, Opposites Attract, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason Todd, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trust Issues, University, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: It started with a chance encouter in some alleyway in Gotham. Jason Todd, better known as antihero vigilante 'Red Hood' is aided by a medical student who just happens upon him. He becomes his on call medical aid, and becomes drawn into Jason's world, an equal curosity from both Jason and Zack develops into a strange friendship which then develops into something more...
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there, I'm very happy to be starting this fic. Been meaning to write this since November but had to plan it out, and make notes etc. Ever since I started shipping my character 'Zack' with Jason Todd after writing a DC verse for him, I wanted to explore how the two of them would meet and develop a realtionship. 
> 
> In this story, Zack is a medical student who helps Jason out during his patrol and the two become close. Zack learning more about the mysterious antihero, and Jason becoming interested in this strange guy.

_This was truly turning out to be a very shitty night. First, you find yourself getting ambushed due to false intel, you lose one of your favorite guns, those things are custom right down to the bullets. And now here you are in some alleyway, bruised and beaten, your clothing was torn up, and of course, the deep bullet wound in your side, and the small issue of the blood loss from the wound. Your back is up against the brick wall, your breath is shallow, each inhale causes a sharp sensation throughout your body. You can feel your body becoming heavy, honestly, you doubt that you can even move…_

**_..._ **

Jason had a mixture of feelings, between succumbing to his injuries and feeling sorry for himself. What a pathetic display he thought to himself, oh how he could see Batman’s scowl right now, but this wasn’t the time to think about your complex daddy issues with Bruce. Right now you have to focus on staying alive, no communicator, no way to contact anyone, and you need to stop the bleeding. For now, all he could do was apply pressure to his wound, but he could feel a trickle of crimson seeping through his gloved hand.

“Nice… Really great Jason.” He managed to slip out, a hiss between his words.

He had to shut his eyes, looking through the red-tinted visor was beginning to give him a migraine. But he couldn’t, if he passed out he may never wake up again, but the desire to sleep was rising to the surface. Was this really gonna be his end? He had envisioned what his second death would be like, something more epic, many a few years for now, in some kind of explosion, surrounded by hundreds of armed thugs, or some end of the earth scenario. Not with a stray bullet wound, alone in some alleyway, and why are there so many alleyways in Gotham?

All of a sudden, the sound of distant footsteps catches his ear. Fuck. Did those brain-dead monkeys somehow find him, or was it a random hobo or civilian passing through. He reaches for his gun, gripping it tightly ready to fire, but cautious, the last thing he wanted to do was to shoot an innocent. The closer they got, the clearer that it was one set of footsteps, they were about 10 of those thugs, and only three of them could still move after what he did to do them…

A young man was walking down the street. He was bundled up in warm clothing, his hood pulled over his head. It would be raining soon and he was hoping he’d make it back home before it started. He had just finished a basketball game with some of his college friends, it was one of the best ways to blow off steam after classes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time, it was almost midnight. Suddenly his device starts buzzing, followed by the ringtone, one of his friends was giving him a call.

“Hey, dude.” He greets the other on the phone.

“Yeah, I’m back in my area, almost home.” He answered their question, he thought it was sweet that they were checking upon him.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, I’ve got classes tomorrow, and then work after, but then it’ll be the weekend.” His attention is drawn to the sound of something falling, his eyes shift over to see a stray cat running past him into another alleyway, he smiles faintly. Living in this part of Gotham or any part for that matter was risky business, especially during the night, the usual muggers, drug dealers, and everything else… 

Suddenly in the distance, something catches his eye. He sees a person, stumbling across the street, almost falling before entering another alleyway. 

“Hey bro, I’m gonna call ya back in a bit…” He hangs up the phone, putting it back in his pocket. He starts to walk faster, someone might be in trouble, but he still had to be cautious…  
The closer he gets to the alley corner, his eyes focus around, and there he sees the small trail of fresh blood leading into the alleyway. He tightly grips one of the straps to his backpack. Moving even quieter, he slowly peers his head into the alley, and they’re all the way down sitting on the cold damp floor was…

“Whoa…” That’s all he could say seeing Jason sitting there, their gaze meets, and seeing that it isn’t one of the thugs, Jason pulls away from the holstered gun. The stranger then realizes that he’s injured and without thinking about it, he enters the alley. “Hey, are you okay!”

Jason coughs, he can taste the blood in his mouth, and now it was inside his helmet. “Get outta here…” He responds with his usual tone, his voice partially disguised by the voice changer built into his helmet. 

“But you’re hurt… Y-your bleeding.” He gets closer to the Red Hood, it was definitely him and not some guy in a costume. This was one of vigilante protecting Gotham along with Batman, Robin, and a few others. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m… Fine.” Great, this was just perfect he thinks to himself. It was good that it was a civilian but also just annoying at the same time.

“Have you been stabbed or shot?” He was standing right in front of him, his eyes fixated on Jason’s hand applying pressure to his wound, of course, he doesn’t respond.

The young man then throws his bag off his back, unzipping it, pulling out bandage cloth, putting on a pair of disposable gloves, and some cotton swabs, and a small brown bottle, but the text was too small for Jason to focus on right now. Okay… He wasn’t expecting this random guy to pull out some medical stuff, and then he felt a hand over his bloodstained one. 

“Hey, what are you-” 

He’s cut off when the other pulls his hand away from the wound, a small hole through the fabric of his clothing, with blood seeping out. Immediately the stranger presses his hand over the wound. Jason had lost a lot of strength, so he could feel the pressure being applied was a bit stronger, pushing down harder. 

“Keep still.” His tone has changed from concern to a more serious one, his focus was on Jason’s injury.

“Okay, a gunshot wound. But there’s no exit wound, so it must still be lodged inside.” He says as he lifted part of Jason’s top-up, his other hand feeling around to see if the bullet had exited his body.

“I don’t have the equipment to removed it on me.” He then opens the bottle and pours some of the contents into a swab, he then dabs and wipes around the wound. Jason hisses out as the substance burns around his wound, but he doesn’t flinch. 

It wasn’t the worst pain he had experienced…

“Sorry.” The guy apologies to him, but Jason doesn’t say anything, but through his mask, his eyes are focused on the other, just in case. He once it’s mostly cleaned, he tears off a long strip of the woven material.

“I need to wrap this all the way around.” 

He tells Jason, understanding he gives the stranger a knowing nod, the stranger then tugs at the end of his shirt, and pulls it up just over his stomach. There were a lot of old scars, faint bruising. Which was to be expected after all. He doesn’t waste any time, wrapping the bandages around Jason’s stomach, giving it a few layers, and securing the end in a very tight knot.

It was a temporary fix for now, but he needed to get him some medical attention. The hospital was out of the question, and he doubts he would be compliant, along with the weapons he could see he was carrying. But there was no time to worry about this, packing away his supplies and putting the backpack on his back, he then stares directly at Jason’s face. 

“Do you think you can stand, or walk possibly?” 

Jason wasn’t in a situation to move on his own, he wouldn’t get very far, and may attract unwanted attention, so for now he didn’t much of a choice but to comply with the stranger and his questions. 

“I can stand…” He answers, trying to move. It was more difficult than he thought but then, he feels an arm wrap around. 

“Here, throw your arm over my shoulder.” A confused expression is hidden through his mask, most people in this city would avoid a situation like this, but here this guy was, no fear as he was so dangerously close to him.

“I don’t need your help-”

“Yes, you do. You won’t even make it to the end of the street…” The other’s tone had a hint of annoyance but still serious. 

There was no time for Jason to be proud, he was in no state to move safely or quickly on his own. A small huff leaves Jason’s mouth, allowing the other to help him stand. Nice and easy he helps the Red Hood to his feet, he was slightly hunched over, the stranger was just a few inches shorter than Jason. 

“Just let me know when you need me to stop… You ready?” 

Jason nods his head as they begin to walk. The pair make it out of the alleyway and slowly move down the street. While they walk Jason glances towards the other a few times. He wasn’t much for small talk or socializing in general for that matter. A hint of awkwardness was starting to surface, not that the other would be able to see thanks to his mask. Right now he was hoping that they wouldn’t run into any trouble, wherever they were going.

“I’m just bringing you back to my place so I can remove the bullet, and stitch up your wound.” The stranger tells him, answering the question he had planned. 

“Can’t really take you to a hospital…” He adds, trying to make light of their situation.

“Hmph. Funny…” Jason replies as they turn a corner into another street. It was quite late, so lucky for them it’s wasn’t busy.

He scans the other up and down once more, examining his attire and features. He first notices his hair, dreadlocks, the ends were tied up into a ponytail, and at the front, a few were hanging over the side of his face. He was wearing a varsity jacket with a logo on for ‘Gotham State University’ underneath it was a light gray hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and black boots. He looked like any other student, but did he live so far away from the university. oh, there it was, the dizziness and slight nausea from the loss of blood. Without warning Jason stumbles, he feels his body becoming heavy.

“Hey! H-hey, Red Hood-! Stay with me, don’t pas--” His voice becomes distorted to Jason, his vision starts to blur before everything goes black. 

**...**

Jason had passed out from his blood loss. The stranger had to carry him the rest of the way to his apartment, they were a few people that saw them, and he had to smile and say his friend was at a costume party, and he was drunk. Eventually, they make it to the apartment building. It was a little difficult going up the short steps and entering the building, then just a short elevator trip, and thankfully the cameras were busted. There were a lot of repairs needed in the building but this was a rather poor neighborhood. He lives on the 6th floor, apartment 6B was his home, carefully he got his keys while still holding the unconscious Red Hood, and unlocks the door entering the complex. 

He kicks the door close, and carries Jason into his living room, gently putting him down on his couch. The first he does is check his pulse, it was slow but still steady, and he could hear his quiet breathing. He rushes to his kitchen, opening one of the bottom cabinets, revealing a variety of medical supplies, and a large first aid box. A small case with instruments perfect for removing the bullet from Jason.

Grabbing everything needed, he returned to the passed out Jason, lifting his shirt up once again, noticing that the wound bleeding had stopped, not seeing any indication of it seeping through the bandage, the blood loss was minimal, he would need a transfusion or IV drip attached. The stranger removes his own jacket and hoodie, revealing a plain orange shirt, the sleeves were short and wouldn’t get in the way. 

He gets another pair of gloves on, and opening his small case grabs a tiny pair of scissors, and uses them to cut the bandage off. Good. The blood flow has stopped, and blood around the wound is beginning to dry. The first thing he does is grab a few swabs dapping then in the antiseptic solution to thoroughly clean the wound. This was easier to do with Jason being unconscious, wiping off all the dried blood and the wound. 

He then brings over a small lamp sitting on a nearby table, turning it on and focusing it over the gunshot wound. He then grabs a scalpel and a pair of pliers, he had to be careful, if the bullet was either fragmented it would be difficult to remove and if had punctured a major artery removing it could cause further bleeding or worse. To his relief, he can clearly see the end of the bullet still sticking out of the broken flesh. 

“Okay, here we go…” 

He makes a small incision into the wound, a small trickle of blood begins, quickly he uses the pliers to grab hold of the bullet and slowly remove it, if the blood flow increases he would have to stop as that would be a sign of a collapsed blood vessel. Biting his lower lip, his golden eyes focus on the lodged bullet, pulling it out slowly…

Hoping for the best and also expecting the worse. But to his relief the blood flow doesn’t increase, he was lucky as the bullet missed anything major. He works quickly, cleaning the wound once again, and with one hand holding the wound closed, he begins to stitch it open, sticking the needle through the skin just a few inches away from the wound and begins to sew it together. 

Sealing the wound off, he once again cleans it and then redresses the bandages, this time with all the necessary equipment he didn’t have to wrap the material all the way around Jason’s stomach, just a square patch over the wound, and medical type applied to keep it still. 

A sigh of relief slips out of his mouth, sitting back on the floor. For now, the Red Hood was out of any serious danger. Still, this was not how he expected his night to end. There was a moment of silence, the young man stared at the vigilante, he wanted to double he had no other wounds or injuries, and his eyes stopped over the other’s red helmet. 

Hesitantly he dared to reach up, his hand trembling a little, moving closer to the helmet but just as his fingers are halfway over it, he stops himself. “No. Come on Zack…” he mutters to himself pulling his hand away, that would be rude to take a peek and potentially risky as he could suddenly wake up, and probably kill him for looking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, I really enjoyed this introduction to them. My plan is to do more than 10 chapters but we'll see how it goes depending on the word count, what I want to cover in each chapter etc. Updates on this will be between a week or two. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreicated, and I would love to hear what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being treated for his gunshot woud, Jason awakens in an unfamiliar place.

Zack made sure his houseguest was comfortable, covering him with a blanket. He would occasionally check him to see if he was still breathing. He would need a small transfusion of blood, but since he didn’t know the Red Hood’s blood type, he would have to alternate with an iron infusion instead. But for now, he was stable and just sleeping. He made a call. Not wanting to do this but it was late and there wasn’t anyone else he could ask. 

A few hours pass, and then he gets a notification from his phone. He then leaves his apartment for a few minutes and then returns holding a paper bag containing some IV bags. One of them was a dark bronze liquid and the text printed into the plastic read “Iron”. He sets it up, using a small apparatus to hang the bag. Carefully, he rolls up the other’s sleeve, finding a vein and injecting a needle into it. This would help with the blood loss. He had also gotten two small bags of blood, one type ‘A-’ and ‘B+’ it was short notice, but again he didn’t know the vigilante’s blood type.

Zack takes a look at his phone, the time reads ‘02:28 AM’. 

He was late, and he was getting tired. His room was just a few feet away, and his bed was waiting for him. But he didn’t wanna leave the other all alone, just in case. Guess they were having a sleepover he chuckles, thinking that was a silly thought. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and took the floor beside the couch. 

His head against the soft pillow and he feels a little easy. But his gold eyes were still fixed on the other. He blinks. Focusing on the red metallic helmet, the two pair of white visors where his eyes would be. If it wasn’t for the sound of light snoring, it would be impossible to tell if he was awake. 

Again the steady urge to see what was under that mask rose again. But all Zack had to do was glance over to the gun, and of course the whole secret identity, and that it was just rude to do something like that.

But he was really curious as it wasn’t every day you got to meet one of the famous or in this case infamous heroes of Gotham. Zack didn’t grow up in Gotham, he had family that lived here, but he did grow up loving superheroes, especially Batman. He was a supporter of heroes and vigilantes, and he knew that Gotham was a very corrupt place but had gotten better over years since the Dark Knight and those who followed him began their mission. 

He yawns. He couldn’t stay up staring at the other. He had classes and he was gonna regret it later if he didn’t get at least 6 hours of sleep. His eyes slowly close, the last thing he focuses on before shutting them is the Red Hood. 

**…**

Jason was motionless for most of the night. When Zack had fallen asleep completely, he began to awake, a few grunts, and groans escaped his lips. His eyes open, and of course his vision is blurry with a red tint. It used to freak him out a little when he fell asleep with his helmet on, but right now he was making his splitting headache all the worse. His body feels like he was hit by a car. So the normal shit when he woke up after a long night. But he remembered what happened, he was sitting in an alleyway with a hole in his side, spilling out blood. 

He jolts up in a swift movement and immediately holds his side in pain. “Fuck.” He moved too quickly. He realizes it was still bandaged up, but he could also feel slight pressure and tightness. A feeling that he knew all too well as stitches sewed into him, having had to stitch himself up before. 

His eyes scan his surroundings, it was a small living room. A doorway that led into a kitchen and two closed doors, one for a bathroom and a bedroom he guessed. It was then his gaze turned over to see Zack sleeping on the floor, and it all came back to him. His eyes then move to the sensation in his arm, noticing the drip attached to him, the fluid being injecting into him. 

He still feels weak, but he did feel better than earlier. The bleeding had been stopped. 

Of course, the first thing he tries to do is get up quietly. Slow movements. Deep breaths, he then double-checks to make sure that Zack is really asleep. He then slowly removes his helmet, a sigh of relief slips out, his face is sweaty, it could be stuffy under that helmet after a while, it was nice to breathe slightly fresher air. He has a small bruise on his forehead, some dry blood on his lower lip. His blue eyes are half open…

Holding his head in his hand, it was throbbing with pain. He hissed. This had certainly been one of his more embarrassing moments, to say the least. He reached down to check, he still had his pistol. He was gonna have to replace the other one that had been destroyed along with his grappling hook, he couldn’t make his own way home yet, not in his condition. Once again he looks over at the stranger who helped him.

One of the thoughts that run through his mind is where he got these medical supplies, and that he had the training to treat Jason’s injuries. IV drips weren’t a normal item to have in your standard first-aid kit… Not that he wasn’t grateful considering the circumstance and it wasn’t like he was some law-abiding citizen, and he had stolen medical supplies himself a few times in the past. 

Jason glances around the room once more, hoping to see a clock, but no. It was still dark outside so it must’ve been a few hours since he passed out. Not many options left, and not wanting to have any sort of awkward interaction with this civilian, and not being able to move, Jason slowly lays back down on the couch, placing his helmet on the ground beside him. He didn’t wanna fall asleep and have this guy see his face in the event he woke up first, so he was just gonna stare at the ceiling and relax. If at any sign the other was about to wake up, he would quickly pull his helmet back on. 

Saved by a civilian… 

Honestly, how embarrassing was that? It’s one thing to be saved by one of his allies, but normal people. He really felt like shit right now, the usual scowl on his face. Just staring into space, he was trying to figure out how to make it back home. He didn’t have his phone with him, and his comms were damaged during his altercation earlier. But once again his pride began gnawing at him, he didn’t wanna contact the rest of his “family” and he didn’t wanna hear any of Roy’s comments about his situation.

Once he could start moving on his own again, he was gonna need some mode of transportation. 

“Wait. Dumbass… Your bike.” 

Jason taps his forehead gently with his fist. He had parked his bike nearby the warehouse he was surveying before he was ambushed. Hopefully, it was still there. At least he wouldn’t have to travel too far. At any rate, though, he could clearly feel the tingling pain throughout his legs, he needed to rest a bit more.

**…**

Hours passed, Jason had gotten too relaxed and planned to just close his eyes for just a moment. But soon he can feel the rays of sunlight peeking through the closed curtains. The distant noise of Gotham traffic. He scowls, feeling the light on his eyes, turns over to avoid it. Before he had forgotten that he wasn’t in his own room. For about a few minutes, and his eyes fly wide open. 

“Shit-! Ah, fuck…” Making the same mistake again, he sat up too quickly and felt the sting of his wounds. It was morning. Immediately he looks over to the other, to see he’s still sleeping. That was a relief at least.

He was supposed to close his eyes for a moment. Or so he thought. 

This was bad. He would’ve had a better chance sneaking off in the cover of night, but now there was no chance of that. Actually, if he could just get out of this apartment without alerting the other, and find his way back to his bike it would be smooth sailing from there. He hopes at least…

He makes an attempt to stand up, everything still hurts but he bites his lip and with a low groan manages to stand up on his own. He can feel the pain in his knees, taking in deep breaths, he takes one step. Then another and another, holding onto the couch for support. Good, he was able to stand and walk around a bit. 

He was gonna need some painkillers. Jason gently removes the needle providing the iron from his wrist. He rubs the spot, it was a little itchy. Making sure he had forgotten any things, just then a sensation hit him. He needed to use the bathroom. Looking over to doors, one of them had to be a bathroom. Jason begins a delicate attempt to limb across the living room towards the doors. 

He tried the first one but it was locked. Probably his bedroom. Then he opens the second door, to a small clean bathroom, a sigh of relief as Jason wastes no time, entering the room to do his business. This is why he shouldn’t drink mega slushies before or during patrol without bathroom breaks or finding a secluded place to piss in peace when he needs to.

Once he’s done, he washes his hands, the running water feels nice on his sore hands. He then takes a handful of the cold water and splashes it onto his face. Deep breathes, inhale then exhale. Bent over slightly, his hands gripping the sink rim. What a mess he was in, right now all he wanted to do was make it back to his own bed, and sleep this whole ordeal away. 

Jason stares up at his reflection, his face dripping wet. The darkened rings around his eyes, the faint bruising on his forehead, the discoloring, broken skin, swollen. But nothing that wouldn’t heal in a few days, not that he was ever worried about scars, his body was covered in old war wounds, going far back to his days as Robin. Jason gazes into the mirror, focusing on his face. 

“What are you looking at?” he asks his own image. 

He blinks and then sighs, splashing some more water in his face, using the arm of his jacket. There was a small washcloth hanging beside him on a railing, however, Jason already felt like he had overstayed his welcome. This guy had done enough for him. Okay, now it was time to go. He turns to leave the bathroom, he reaches for the handle and slowly opens it.

And waiting on the other side for it, to Jason’s surprise was Zack!

Shit! 

Jason’s thoughts yell that word throughout his head. His blue eyes alert and wide meet a pair of golden eyes, surprised. Zack takes a step back away from the other, he woke to need to use the bathroom, and since he knew his apartment like the back of his hand, and was still half asleep he got up and walked over to the door, but he was snapped out of it when Jason opened the door. 

“Uh… H-hey.” Zack forces an awkward smile staring at the other. 

He wasn’t expecting this face under that mask. But to be fair, he didn’t know what to expect behind the helmet. He looked to be around Zack’s age, a beige complexion of skin, a pair of dark blue eyes looking at him, his hair was short black curls, messy, and of course, he noticed the strange streak of pure white hair that hung over his forehead. He was… Cute? Wait. No! Don’t start that, this was bad, he has now seen the Red Hood’s face. He was screwed. 

“I…” He gulps as he couldn’t think of anything to say to him. “M-morning.” he manages to stumble out. 

“Morning…” An equally awkward tone escapes Jason’s lips. He really should’ve taken his helmet with him. 

The two just stand there. Neither of them saying anything, or simply waiting for the other to respond first. Jason is trying to figure out what to do, god he wished he had some smoke pellets leftover and could move quickly so he could make an escape. He glanced over to the window, the idea of jumping out of the glass seemed more comfortable than trying to make a conversation. But despite not knowing which floor he was on and that he could make his injuries even worse. Or maybe it would be better if he could-

“I’m sorry! I-it was an accident.” Zack blurts out, before looking away and trying to avoid eye contact as if that would help. 

“I just thought you were still on the couch. I wasn’t paying attention, I am so sorry!” He tried to explain himself, he had seen the Red Hood’s face, what was he gonna do to him? 

Jason blinks. Not expecting that reaction at first but given his reputation and default attitude towards people. He probably looked like an injured or cornered animal to the other guy. Which would not be untrue after all. However, it was too early to deal with something like this, so he just holds his hand up towards the other which makes Zack stop speaking. 

“Take it easy… I’m not gonna kill you or anything. I believe you.” Jason’s voice was filled with exhaustion but it was also calm. 

“Oh. O-Okay cool. Cool, cool…” Zack feels like an idiot now, but still very awkward, chuckling to himself. His hand on the back of his neck. 

“So… Uh. Are you feeling?” Changing the subject or to any subject might make things better.

“I’ve been through worse.” Jason responds, throughout his career, he had suffered much more severe injuries and even death, and so this was nothing more than an inconvenience to him right now. But it still hurts. 

“But yeah… I’m okay, more or less.” Jason adds which puts Zack’s worries at ease for the most part.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re feeling a little better.” Zack smiles at the stoic Jason.

“I wasn’t sure what your blood type was, so I just gave a small iron infusion.” He gestures over to the small IV drip that he attached to Jason earlier. “You’ll probably have some soreness and joint pains, but don’t worry it should pass.” 

“Good to know.” Jason responds back to the other. He was still weighing all his options. He then moves aside allowing him to get to the bathroom.

“T-thanks.” Zack quickly enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Now that was about 2 inches of wood between them, a long exhale leaves Zack’s lips, his back leans against the door.

“Okay Zack, just take deep breathes, and chill out.” He speaks in a quiet tone to himself. 

It was no big deal right, you helped a known vigilante, brought him into your home and now you’ve seen his face. Oh and he’s packing heat too. No big deal right? Another sigh leaves his mouth. He stares at his mirror, chuckling to himself as he begins to get ready for the day. Using the toilet, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and then drying his face off with his washcloth. 

He looks over to the door. Knowing full well he can’t stay in here forever, and that curiosity was whispering to him once again. Suddenly, the sound of something falling, and thud catches Zack’s attention. He rushes out of the small room. 

“Hey are you-” He stops mid-sentence to see Jason on his knees, the small table next to the couch had been knocked over, the other was struggling to stand back up.

“What are you doing?!” Zack quickly rushes to his aid, grabbing hold of his arm, only for Jason to immediately pull away from him. 

“I’m fine! I can get up on my own.” Jason grunts back, attempting to stand up. Zack then grabs Jason’s arm throwing over his shoulder. 

“Hey, I said I don’t need-” Zack doesn’t give him a chance as he puts his other arm around his waist and helps Jason back to his feet, and then guides him back to the couch. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zack’s tone sounded like that of a parent scolding their child for doing something wrong, which Jason did not appreciate and so he doesn’t respond. 

All that nervousness he was feeling faded as Zack went back to his default mode. It was still too early for him to be moving around, he was still in a delicate state. Feeling confident he won’t try and get up again, he then goes over to his kitchen, opening up one of the cabinets, rummaging through it until finds an unopened pack of strong painkillers. He then gets a glass of water, and comes back over to him, placing the water and painkillers on the table. 

Jason was now the one trying to avoid direct eye contact with the other. He hated it but like it or not he was in no condition to move long distances safely on his own, and it was frustrating to him. So many more severe injuries he had endured, and yet he managed to crawl out of them. Why was it he would come to someone’s aid but it was the other way around he was so hostile about it. Of course in his eyes it made him feel weak or helpless, which couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

Zack sighs. “Okay. I understand you probably wanna get out of here. But you should really rest more, you lost a fair amount of blood, and your body needs more time to rest.” 

“You can’t keep Gotham safe, if you can barely stand up.” Zack chuckles, thinking light humour would make things easier. Yet the other’s stone face remained the same. 

  
“Whenever you’re ready I need to check you over completely and we should take a look at that leg too.” Zack states as there was clearly some pain on at least one of the other’s legs. 

“That isn’t necessary. Just… I need to get back.” Jason replies back to the other. 

“Alright, no offence but if you can’t make it across the room safely, then I don’t see how you’ll make 6 floors down, and just wall through in broad daylight in the early rush of Gotham.” Zack’s comment answered Jason’s earlier thought, he was currently on the sixth floor of this building. Wonderful…

“Here. Take this, something to help with the joint pains and the headache.” Zack offers Jason the water and two tablets. Jason then sighs before taking the glass and tablets.

Jason swallows the pills and drinks the glass of water, completely finishing it, his throat was a little dry so the water was refreshing. He hands the glass back to Zack who then takes it back to the kitchen, putting it in the sink. Then going over to his fridge he grabs a few items and places them on the counter. The next thing to do was to keep his energy up, so he would need to eat something. He got 6 eggs, some salt and pepper, some fresh herbs, a bag of grated cheese and some slices of ham. He grabs a frying pan, and turns on the gas for his stove top to bring the flame to a low-medium setting.

He cracks the eggs into a bowl, and adds a pinch of salt and pepper and starts beating them into. Then add some oil and butter into the pan. Pouring the eggs into the pan, Zack lets the mixture cook for about 20 seconds before grabbing a spatula, he tilts the pan around making sure the surface is covered by the egg mixture. Zack then grabs some slices of bread and places in a toast, timing it for four minutes. Returning back to his omelette, he adds the rest of his ingredients, a handful of grated cheese, some herbs, and diced cut pieces of ham, Scattering it over the top of the omelette and gently folding it in half with the spatula. 

Jason doesn’t have a view of what Zack’s doing, but he can smell the savoury aroma that begins to fill the room. A low groan rumbles in his stomach which makes his hand over it. He would usually get dinner before or in between patrols but he had forgotten to eat last night. He then hears a ding noise coming from the toaster and Zack grabs the slices of bread now a toasted golden brown, crispy. Zack places the omelette onto a plate along with the toast which he cuts into halves. Pouring a glass of orange juice, and grabbing some cutlery, he then returns with the plate of food and returns to the other. 

“Here. You’ll need to eat.” Zack offers the plate of food to Jason. His blue eyes shift between the tasty looking food, and Zack’s smiling face before he hesitantly takes the plate from Zack, who places the glass of OJ beside him on the small table.

“Thanks…” Jason says quietly under his breath. 

The smell fills his nostrils, his eyes now focusing on the plate, as he starts eating his breakfast. Zack leaves him for a moment to make his own breakfast. A large bowl of Fruit loops and Nesquik, it was a weird combination of cereals that he picked up from a friend when they went on a roadtrip a couple years back. He happily sits on the pillow he left on the floor opposite to the Red Hood. Jason furrows his brow at the odd mix of cereals that Zack was eating, but shrugs it off as he focuses on his own food. 

“I’m Zack, by the way.” Zack pauses between spoonfuls of his cereal. “Didn’t really get the chance to introduce myself last night.” He chuckles to himself.

Jason remains quiet, looking at Zack once or twice before going back to eating his food. What was he doing? He was supposed to figure out a way to sneak and get to his bike and retreat to his safe house. Not having an awkward breakfast with this guy who treated his injury, but in all honesty he was tired and with limited options. Besides he had now seen his face, and he needed to decide how to go about handling this. Still from what he knew so far, this guy seems harmless enough and he did save him from bleeding out in the gutter, and even gave him a place to sleep, and looked after him instead of just leaving to die. 

He takes a sip from his juice, and uses his sleeve to wipe his mouth, and continues with his breakfast. It was really good, he wasn’t really an omelette person, not that he was complaining as this was a free meal, but for his first one it was very tasty. 

“If you’re still hungry after finishing that, let me know and I can make you something else.” He begins to ramble, continuing to make conversation with the other. 

“So whaddya I call you? Red Hood. Red, Mr. Hood or-” He trails off thinking he was pushing his luck with the other. If he wasn’t in the mood to talk, then Zack wasn’t gonna push it.

Jason’s expression slowly becomes less hostile, a soft, quiet sigh. 

“Nice to meet ya Zack.” Jason returns the earlier greeting which surprises Zack.

“For now, Red Hood is fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning (It's after 7AM for me),
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this latest chapter. I loving how this story is coming along so far. As this story continues, the chapters will be begin be longer depending on what I wanna cover in each section of the plot.
> 
> Also the next chapter will probably be done in 2 weeks as between the 8th-14th I'll be writing for an event week for a Hiveswap Character on Tumblr, so I'll be focusing on those pieces and then resume Something Real.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
